Umbreon
***Before I begin, this will be told in a diary format. The 13 year old girl you will now read from is known as Arial Montagee. She named her beloved diary after her favorite character, Misty, from the original pokemon show. This story also takes place in 2015.*** Dear Misty, Umbreon, the pokemon of the night. The only known pokemon to have rings, or markings, on it that glow when the moon's light touches it. The pokemon its self, is dark and known as a dark type. But is it the truth? We can't say....What is known about Umbreon, is that he is a pokemon that will become what he has elvolved into with happyness at night. And that he is an Eeveelotion. An eevelotion is an evolved Eevee pokemon that you can catch or adopt, at the adoption center. But there a 8 froms for an Eevee. The forms are: Espeon, Vaporeon, Flameon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Sylveon, Jolteon, and Umbreon. For Espeon, it need to be at full happyness in the daytime; Leafeon needs to be near moss rock; Glaceon by a glathe ice rock; Vapereon need a water stone; Flame and Jolteon need the thunder stone and the fire stone; and Umbreon, just needs the night. ~Arial May 30th, 2015 Dear Misty, Upon many of my researches say, that he could have had a checkered past. one of which says that his mother died; other's differ from that version, but don't say where this infromation was taken from. No , or book, or cited things at all where seen on any of them. I'm not quite sure now what Umbreon stands for, beside the night and moon. But I do know that Umbr stands for Blacky, and in Japaness means Lucky. The eon is for the Eeveelutions that is the, abreviation for every pokemon that is an evolved Eevee.....I don't know what to think of it anymore....Although, I did decide on getting a pokemon game sometime this week. Maybe the pokedex will help me understand Umbreon and his past. ~Arial June 3rd, 2015 Dear Misty, Sorry I took so long for me to get the game. But I had to go to Walmart to get it for my 3DS. The game is called "Pokemon X and Y." But I played around on the options screen for a bit til I found the pokedex. There I found a list of pokemon I had cought and could catch. Umbreon was one of the pokemon among the list. To this I don't know if he is actualy in the game or not, but it was nice seeing all of the pokemon's powers and stats. But if I am truthful, some where creepy, weird, cute, or funny. It's my bedtime now, so I must leave you for now, dear Misty. ~Arial June 10th, 2015 Dear Misty, I keep seeing Umbreon in every battle I get into. He wont stop reappering, no matter if I'm battling a different pokemon or not.And he's always followin my character. But that isn't even the weirdest part. I NEVER cought an Umbreon, or better yet, seen any others besides him. I don't understand why he keeps following me....And his markings....They change.....If I move to far away from him his markings will turn silver....They're not supposed to look that way. It's blue for a shiny and Yellow for a regular Umbreon. From what I've noticed it that if I show him a pokeball, he'll growl at me, but keep following me....He dosen't seem to show any signs of stopping his odd actions either. ~Arial June 21st, 2015 Dear Misty, It's Umbreon...He keeps following, sitting, and watching....Not my character, but at the screen, at me.... I'm scared....But he must know that I'm searching for answers. I say this because many times he lead me to places with scratches, potions, coins, and bits of his own fur....But it's so dull looking....so pale....Is he dying?....Is he lonely?.... ~Arial June 25th, 2015 Dear Misty, Umbreon bit my character for not following him...and my pokemon game wont turn on anymore....I guess I died. Oh well, at least I wont see him again.... ~Arial June 29, 2015 Dear Misty, I'm scared again. I see Umbeon everywhere I go in my life. As if he's actually there. And just like the game, he follows me. I thought that he was imaginary, but I saw him, and he wouldn't leave....Just stare at me. And before I went to sleep last night, he was there.... ~Arial June 30th, 2015 (last entry) Dear Misty, People are starting to call me crazy....But I know that Umbreon is real! He's here right now! His red eyes are glaring into my eyes.....my soul....my heart....I don't know what to do....Cry or scream or run.....run....I'll get away...Away from him!.......I'll jump...Jump out of my window....yes...my window....will work just fine..... ~Arial* Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Journal Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games Category:Video Game